skyswarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Firepelt
Firepelt 'Firepelt '''is a bright-colored, flame-colored ginger tom with darker red ears, paws, stripes on forehead, back, tail and amber eyes. Contents 1. Important Information 2. History 3. Kin 4. Trivia Facts 5. Character Pixels 6. Quotes 7. References Information Firepelt Affiliations Past: WindClan Current: WindClan Names: Kit: Firekit Apprentice: Firepaw Warrior: Firepelt Family Father-Unknown Mother-Unknown Brother-None Sister-Amberwhisper Mate-Willowcloud Sons-Waterpaw, Yarrowkit and Lakekit Daughters-Scarletpaw and Augustkit Education Books Alive: The Five Clan Chronicles, Willowy Fires History In The Five Clan Chronicles ''Willowy Fires Firepelt is seen as a warrior first beside his older sister, Amberwhisper. He watches Willowcloud, a pretty pale gray she-cat walk by him and he mentions her to Amberwhisper. He begins to explain that he has had certain feelings for Willowcloud ever since he was an apprentice with her and her brothers, Marshpaw Marshwing and Darkpaw Darksplash. Amberwhisper tells him very directly that he should talk to her and try to confess his feelings for her. She appears to understand her brother's mushy feelings toward another warrior and explains how she got to be mates with a black and silver warrior named Wolfshade. Firepelt thanking her for her advice says he'll try to talk to her sometime. Maybe on a patrol or something. Well, with lots of courage and heart built up, Firepelt goes on a hunting patrol with Willowcloud and her brother, Marshwing. On this patrol, he asks Marshwing the leader of the patrol if he could hunt with Willowcloud alone. Marshwing said that would be fine, Marshwing was mates with a she-cat of his Clan named Aprilsong, and Willowcloud agrees to go with Firepelt as she saw him as a nice Clanmate and even a good friend. Soon alone and as they had caught some voles and a rabbit as prey, Firepelt brings Willowcloud to a secluded spot in the WindClan territory and he springs his confessions onto her starting with his opinion on their hunting abilities today. Willowcloud is amazed for Firepelt's courage and his determination for wanting her. Overcome by his sudden....know what to write here. XD Willowcloud agrees to be his mate and she nuzzles him. Firepelt irresistibly says he is now the happiest tom at the Lake. In a couple months Willowcloud gives birth to their first litter of kits, consisting of a tom much like Willowcloud crowned Waterkit and a she-cat similar to Firepelt named Scarletkit. The proud parents are happy for their new gift and for being together. Then when Waterkit and Scarletkit turn 6 moons they are named apprentices, Waterpaw and Scarletpaw. This is the stage Firepelt and Willowcloud's first litter of kits are right now, at 8 moons. After the ceremony, Willowcloud tells Firepelt that she's begun to expect more kits for her and him. Firepelt is delighted. Two more months pass and Willowcloud has three new kits. 2 toms and 1 she-cat. The ginger she-kit is named Augustkit and her boy siblings are a yellow tom named Yarrowkit and a gray and white tom like Willowcloud named Lakekit. Right now Firepelt and Willowcloud are kept busy raising their litter of 3. They are so happy. <3 THE END! For now. Trivia I have not drawn Amberwhisper. Firepelt is destined to be a deputy of his Clan. One of his kits is going to follow in his pawsteps. Character Pixels Kin and Family Tree To do. Quotes References 14:48, November 22, 2015 (UTC)StarlongStarlong